Heroes Vs. Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon/Going Back to an Earlier Point in Time
(Sora’s group continued their search when Omega and Silver sensed something) Blaze: What do you sense, Omega and Silver? Omega: Sensors indicate that the five villains are heading for the plains on the other side of Kingdom Valley. Silver: They must be up to something there. (Sora's group, now knowing where Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Demidevimon, and Infinite are, then got determined) Sora: Then let’s see what they’re up to at once. Sonic: And kick their dark slimy butts! Rouge: (To Tails) Is there a shortcut leading there? (Tails checked his map on the communicator) Tails: Ironically, yes. It is just five miles south of here. (They hurried through five miles to the south until they reached the entrance covered in tall grass. Elsewhere, Ash’s group, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune hurried through the path at the field when suddenly, an army of Egg Gunners appeared and prepared to fight them. Nearby, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord hurried along when they spot Ash’s group, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune coming face to face with the army of Egg Gunners) NiGHTS: (Scoffs) That’s a lot of robots. (Just when Ash's group, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune prepared themselves, they noticed a familiar psychokinetic hold trap the Egg Gunners in place. Then Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord appeared between the heroes and the Egg Gunners and Terra sent the Egg Gunners flying into the air. Ventus, Aqua, and Discord then blasted them with their fireballs from Discord's powers and Ventus and Aqua's Keyblades, destroying them. Surprised by their rescue, Ash's group spoke up in a calm surprised reaction while Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord turned to them silently) Ash's group: Wow…. Ash: One minute you tried to kill me, NiGHTS, and the princes and the next thing…. You rescued all of us. Pikachu: (Agreeing with a nod) Pika.... Link: Why? Ventus: Apparently, you guys look like you’re in a hurry. Ash's group: Yeah. NiGHTS: So what’s going on? Terra: Circumstances have changed. Aqua: We now realize that we were mistaken about you two and the princes. Discord: (Nods in agreement) We were tricked. Bloom: By who? Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord: Mephiles the Dark, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon. (Realizing, Ash's group figured it out immediately, much to Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord’s calm relief) Ace: (Flatly) Let us guess; Those guys told ya we were the bad guys and you tried to kill us to help them achieve their goals without realizing, right? Terra: (Nods) Yes. Aqua: Even though Ven and I had a suspicious feeling about it the whole time. Ventus: That's right. Discord: Anyway, we need to rescue Celebi, the princesses, Dazzlings, and princes. (Realizing they’re on the same mission as they are, Ash's group nods in approval while NiGHTS gave a thumb’s up, much to Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord’s happiness and relief) Meowth: Same with us! (Even the London group gave looks that means “I forgive you”) Serena: Looks like you and Discord are good guys in my book again, Terra. Therru: And mine. (Terra and Discord smiled a little, glad to see the London group forgiving them for their earlier actions and they must have believed them now) James: And what are your names again? Terra: Terra. Aqua: Aqua. Discord: Discord, the God of Chaos. Ventus: Ventus, but my friends call me Ven. (They notice Entei, Raikou, and Suicune and they recognized each other) Ventus: Entei, Raikou, and Suicune.... Aqua: It's been ten years ago since we met.... (Realizing, Ash's group nods as Entei, Raikou, and Suicune softly growled in agreement. Then Ash changed the subject) Ash: Well, shall we? (They nod and headed their way towards Kingdom Valley. Ash and Terra's groups, with the two groups learning each other’s names along the way, arrived and saw that the area is literally a valley of ruins and water) Jessie: No wonder it’s called Kingdom Valley! Meowth: It’s ginormous! Ash: Terra, Ven, Aqua, Discord, guys, we don’t have time. Let’s get to Elise, Allison, Christopher, Chris, Celebi, and the Dazzlings right away. Ash and Terra's groups: Right! NiGHTS: Let’s try flying through. Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord: Fly? Satsuki: Yep. Mei: Just think good happy thoughts and with our fairy dust.... Kanta: You can fly. (Getting it, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord let Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta sprinkle fairy dust on them as they quickly thought up their good happy thoughts and they flew) Aqua: We're flying, guys! Ash: Now let's hurry! (They then worked together flying through the area avoiding obstacles, fighting robots, and activating silver lining slides with the green gem levers. Upon reaching another area blocked off by metal bars, Terra spoke up) Terra: My friends and I’ll go on ahead. (Ash's group nods and after Terra's group heated the metal bars, Discord then used his powers to bend them, making them open the way. The two groups then proceeded through and then saw a damaged structure blocking the way) Discord: I think we can knock that structure down. So Ash, guys, leave this up to us. Ventus: Then we’ll go after Elise, Allison, Christopher, Chris, Celebi, and the Dazzlings. (Terra's group, with Entei, Raikou, and Suicune's help, used their powers to destroy the damaged structure, making a platform appear and the two groups immediately crossed to the other side. Upon reaching the outside of the valley, the two groups hurried along when suddenly, they spot Mephiles, in his Shadow form, and Vanitas. The two groups got confused while they stopped, thinking he’s Shadow and Sora) Aqua: Shadow and Sora? (Mephiles and Vanitas turned to them slowly) Mephiles: Why, Ash and Terra’s groups. Vanitas: What brings you, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune here? (The two groups got confused even more while Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord got suspicious, with Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord already knowing Mephiles and Vanitas’ lies along with Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon's lies and the fact that they, along with Iblis and Myotismon, killed Eraqus. Sora’s group hurried down the tall grass and upon exiting, they stopped upon noticing Mephiles and Vanitas interacting with Ash and Terra’s groups, with Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon hidden, ready to attack) Agumon: What brings you both here? (Mephiles and Vanitas slowly held their hands out to Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord) Mephiles: Sora and I wish to help rescue Celebi, the princesses, princes, and Dazzlings from the pirates…. (Suddenly, Sora’s group came out and got their attention, shocking Ash's group, except the suspicious members, and Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon) Ash’s group, except the suspicious members: What?! Two Shadows and Soras?! Shadow: Do not be deceived by those imposters! Sora: They want to have the Celebi Princess, and the princesses, princes, and Dazzlings killed! (Mephiles and Vanitas got angry) Mephiles: Don’t listen to them! Vanitas: They’re obviously lying! Sora’s group, except Shadow and Sora: Lying?! Us?! Shadow: (Points at Mephiles and Vanitas) It’s them you shouldn’t listen to! Vanitas: Whom do you want to believe? Mephiles: Those liars, or us? (A short pause, then Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord smiled smugly and went up to both Shadow, Sora, Vanitas, and Mephiles) NiGHTS: Before we choose our answer…. Ash: Both of you answer mine and Terra’s question one at a time, honestly. Do either one of you two, the real Mephiles and Vanitas, wish to merge with Iblis and Myotismon to become Solaris and Malomyotismon along with Infinite and Hunter J with Demidevimon's help? Terra: And more importantly, which Mephiles and Vanitas, along with Hunter J, Infinite, Demidevimon, Iblis, and Myotismon, killed me and my friends' master, Eraqus, when we were little? (Mephiles and Vanitas answered first) Mephiles and Vanitas: For Ash’s answer, we have no intention of merging with Iblis and Myotismon to become Solaris and Malomyotismon along with Infinite and Hunter J with Demidevimon's help, but those imposters do. (They point at Shadow and Sora, then resumed their answering) Mephiles and Vanitas: And as for Terra’s answer, we did not murder your master along with Hunter J, Infinite, Demidevimon, Iblis, and Myotismon when you were little. (Points at Shadow and Sora again) They did. (Shadow and Sora glared daggers at Mephiles and Vanitas and then answered Ash and Terra) Shadow and Sora: For Ash’s answer, we wish to stop the real imposters from merging with Iblis and Infinite and Myotismon and Hunter J to become Solaris and Malomyotismon with Demidevimon's help. (They point at Mephiles and Vanitas, then resumed their answering) Shadow and Sora: And for Terra’s answer, they did in fact kill your master like you claimed (Points at Mephiles and Vanitas again) they did. (A short pause, then Ash and Terra took Shadow and Sora’s hands and shook them calmly while the five dark villains calmly got shocked) Ash and Terra: You’re correct, Shadow and Sora. (Then they glared at Mephiles and Vanitas) Ash: And you’re the liars! Terra: So wrong answer! (Terra's group then used their psychokinetic levitation to pick Mephiles and Vanitas up in the air and Ash and NiGHTS then punched the two villains down to the ground right into Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon, exposing them. The five dark villains recovered slowly and got angry in a calm way. Surprised, Ash’s group went up to Sora and Terra’s groups and the suspicious members of Ash's group) Stella: How did you know that they’re the imposters? (The group noticed Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon) Tecna: They must be Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon. Group: Yes. Ash: And also because they tried to trick us into thinking that they’re on our side. Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pikachu. Terra: And that they weren’t my master’s murderers. (Shadow lightly smirked and he and Sora nod silently. The five dark villains then fully recovered, stood up, and while laughing evilly getting their attention, Mephiles transformed back into his true form. The group, except Sora’s group, reacted in shock at that transformation) Therru: That’s Mephiles' true form?! Shadow: That’s right. (Mephiles, Hunter J, Vanitas, Demidevimon, and Infinite smirked evilly at them) Mephiles: So you remembered who we are. Vanitas: Especially after we gave you, Terra's group, a chance to get rid of that boy, jester-like creature, and the princes. Hunter J: Now you four finish those two off for us. Infinite: At once. Demidevimon: Now. (They point at Ash and NiGHTS. But Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord looked at Ash and NiGHTS in concern, and then remembering all the lies Mephiles, Hunter J, Vanitas, Infinite, and Demidevimon told them and how they, Iblis, and Myotismon killed Eraqus, then turned to the five dark villains in anger) Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord: Enough! Discord: We saw your true intentions ten years ago, you monsters! Ventus: Sora's group showed us! Terra: We will not be deceived by your lies anymore! Aqua: And you murdered our master with no remorse! (The five dark villains’ smirks turned to calm anger) Mephiles: So you wish to turn against us? Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon: Fine! (Mephiles then stabbed his claws into his shoulders while Vanitas, Demidevimon, Hunter J, and Infinite conjured slimeballs and pixelated slimeballs, shocking the three groups) Infinite: Then face the wrath of our powers! (Mephiles pulled his claws out of his shoulders, showing his own blood) Vanitas: Meet our army! (They swing their hands at the ground near their feet, flicking all the blood and slimeballs off, and after the wounds on Mephiles' shoulders healed quickly, the blood and slimeball splatters then materialized into the form of shadow monsters and clones. The three groups got determined as Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon laughed evilly a bit at them) Mephiles, Vanitas, Infinite, Vanitas, and Demidevimon: If you want to continue your mission, see if you can get through them! (They then materialized into jets of lights and flew away in the distance as their evil laughter echoed. The three groups backed away in determination as the shadow monsters and clones slowly approached them in a threatening way. Shadow then pulled the green Soloriana Emerald out and used his power) Shadow: Chaos Control! (Using that technique, Shadow then sneak attacked the shadow monsters and clones and killed them all with one strike until they were nothing but puddles of slime) Arren: Well, that takes care of them. Shadow: Something tells me that those villains are using this as a distraction for something bad…. (Hearing him, the three groups pondered, and then the group quickly realized) Ash: Wait a minute! You’re right! Sonic: They said “If you want to continue your mission, see if you can get through them!” Tails: Then that means…! (Tails gasps in realization. Meanwhile, Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon, with evil smirks, summoned their energy balls) Tails: (Voice-over) They really are gonna cause Celebi and the princesses, princes, and Dazzlings’ deaths! (The five dark villains then fired at the pirate ship flying by and the blast struck the hull, setting it on fire. In the captain and admiral's headquarters, the alarm starts blaring as Celebi, Elise, Allison, Christopher, Chris, and the Dazzlings looked around in concern and the pirates smirked evilly in realization) K. Rool and Skurvy: Time to evacuate! Pirates: Right! (The pirates quickly evacuated the ship, leaving their ten prisoners on board. Then the levitation rowboat, carrying the pirates, flew away quickly as the ship slowly lost altitude and headed for a seaside cliff. The group hurried to the direction of the ship upon seeing it starting to crash down towards the seaside cliff. Noticing Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon flying towards the ship, Shadow and Sora tried to go after them, but the five dark villains shot a blast, knocking them down. The group got concerned, but Shadow and Sora gave them determined looks, meaning “Keep going!” So they continued on instead while Shadow and Sora recovered. Then they stopped upon noticing, to their horror, that the crash site is very far away. Then, to their horror and shock, the ship crashed and exploded behind the seaside cliff, for they were too late) Group: GUYS!!!! (The explosion dies down from afar, and then after a short silence and pause, despair and anger overcame Ash’s group. Feeling sorry for Ash’s group, Sora and Terra’s groups hung their heads down in sadness and anger, too while Entei, Raikou, and Suicune hung their heads down in sadness only. Deep inside, Shadow and Sora knew they had failed Elise, Allison, Christopher, Chris, Celebi, and the Dazzlings for they are now going to be framed for their deaths and Omega and Jenny will eventually seal them away. Sora’s group then noticed the five dark villains flying away and they, except Wack, went after them without saying a word in anger. They flew after Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon in anger and determination) Sora: You murderers! Shadow: You will pay for this! (Then they arrived at Dusty Desert in the Desert of Hope upon seeing Mephiles, Vanitas, Infinite, Hunter J, and Demidevimon disappear down there. After they were gone, Meowth meanwhile scratched a rock nearby in angry tears) Meowth: (In angry tears) Those murderous jerks! They knew we were in a hurry and they ruined it all with that distraction! (Then he stopped and wept a bit with the bumbling members of Ash's group) Ace: (Sadly) We were so close, and we failed…. (Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord suddenly realized something calmly) Terra: Wait, there’s still a way to change this. Aqua: He's right. (Ash’s group stopped mourning upon hearing them and got confused) Team Rocket: What? Ace: What are you talking about, Terra and Aqua? Ventus: If you return to an earlier point in time, you’ll be able to save them. (Realization dawning upon them slowly during Ventus’ line, Ash’s group understood after recalling what Elise, Allison, Christopher, Chris, and the Dazzlings told them before their surrender earlier) NiGHTS: We understand. Blumiere: Why didn't we think of that? Timpani: Because we forgot. (They felt down suddenly upon realizing something) Iris: But Sora’s group left. (Axew chirps in agreement) Zelda: And you four don’t have a Soloriana Emerald. (Terra pulls the orange and blue Soloriana Emeralds out) Terra: Life can be full of surprises. (Glad to see Terra has two Soloriana Emeralds, Ash reached for the cyan or pink Soloriana Emerald, only to realize he and his group don’t have them) Ash: Darn! Forgot the Soloriana Emeralds we have back at the castle! Jack: At least Terra’s got an extra. Ash: (Realizing) Oh, yeah. That’s right. Pikachu: (Relieved) Pikachu. (Entei, Raikou, and Suicune roared softly) Aryll: You three want to help us? (Entei, Raikou, and Suicune nods with a soft roar and Ash’s group gave in) Ash’s group: (Nods) Okay. (Terra gives the blue Soloriana Emerald to Ash and then they began their Chaos Control technique) Ash and Terra: Chaos Control! (Then the blue and orange Soloriana Emeralds glowed and a portal appeared with the magic keyboard. Tecna went up to the keyboard and turned to Ace) Tecna: What time is it? (Ace checked his watch) Ace: It’s 3:20 PM. (Tiny suddenly noticed something below) Tiny: Hey! Is that launch bay for pirate ship? (The two groups noticed and looked at an abandoned base next door to it. Then they noticed that the way down there is in the form of a doorway to the base) Dingodile: Awesome eyes, Tiny! Klang: Excellent sight. (Then Ash turned to Tecna and nods. Tecna understood) Tecna: Got it. I remembered that the pirates arrived in Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town and New City at around 12:30 PM. So, my estimations believe that the ship must’ve launched from here at around 11:30 PM. And this base is called…. (Tecna then typed the date, time, and location on the first portal in the form of August 9th, 2006, 11:00 PM, Aquatic Base) Tecna: Aquatic Base. Discord: That’s the place where the seven dark villains were sealed ten years ago during the accident. (Terra accepts the blue Soloriana Emerald back from Ash, who lets him in confusion) Terra: My friends and I'll return to our timeline. Ash's group: Really? Arturo: Why? Terra: We don't need to change the future by changing the past. Ventus: We'll just seal Iblis and Myotismon in the Temple of Flames and Shadows. Aqua: In the meantime until then, you make sure to change Celebi and the princesses, princes, and Dazzlings’ fates. Discord: And that in turn, should change our future, as well. (Ash's group nods in agreement) Ash’s group: Okay. Thank you, Terra, Ven, Aqua, and Discord! Ventus: Yeah…. Terra: Just save the ten of them. (They nodded and Tecna pressed enter on the first portal. Then, as the first blue swirling portal appeared, they noticed Iblis and Myotismon awakening from afar and Iblis letting out a roar) Terra: Better hurry! Wack: Got it! (Tecna nods and lets Terra type away on the second portal’s date, time, and location, in the form of June 20th, 2206, 12:00 AM, Flame Core, and then pressed enter, activating the second blue swirling portal. Then Ash’s group, Wack, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune leapt into the first portal leading to Aquatic Base after they and Terra's group waved goodbye to each other. Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord saw Iblis roar again and Myotismon slowly awakening and then nodding at each other, knowing what they must do now, jumped into the second portal) Coming up: The "Final" battle against their respective enemies have come for the three groups. Will Ash's group, Wack, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune rescue Elise, Allison, Celebi, Christopher, Chris, and the Dazzlings from the pirates and dark villains' clones on time on the second try? Will Sora's group defeat and reseal Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon? And will Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord defeat and seal Iblis and Myotismon in the Temple of Flames and Shadows after fighting off the dark villains' clones? Only time will tell. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies